Loving Insanity
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: This is a not so simple love story about FlakyxFlippy, its mostly rated M because i'm not sure whether i want them to have sex or not probably not but it's a safety precaution. Flippy is battling his demon on the inside while flaky battles on the outside.
1. Rocky start

Flaky woke up and stretched her stiff body she rolled over and found a sleeping Flippy, at first she was startled but then she remember that she had spent the night with him and they fell asleep watching TV. She sat up and looked outside to the beautiful day that awaited her, that is unless she would happen to die today. In her town death was unavoidable everybody died almost every day then they would be resurrected the next. But ever since she's been hanging out with Flippy her deaths haven't been as frequent or as gruesome. The timid red porcupine cautiously climbed out of bed to get a better look of the good day she hoped to have. Suddenly a bloody red corpse of a certain blue moose, Lumpy, smacked into her window, hot tears ran down her cheeks while she screamed and covered her eyes. Flippy jerked awake hearing her cry of terror he groggily walked over to her.

"Flaky what's wrong are you ok?" He asked hugging the terrified girl, he looked up at the window and saw it was covered in blood; he struggled for control over himself and felt himself changing, eyes narrowed and his teeth became sharp.

"F-f-flippy?" Flaky whined bringing him back to earth he shook his head and turned his attention back towards her.

"It's ok Flaky he'll be back tomorrow good as new, I'll go clean the window and you go calm down." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room. Flaky put her hand on her, now warm, cheek and smiled through tears. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world when she was with Flippy even though they aren't officially dating you might as well say that they were, she only wished that he would formally ask her to be his girlfriend. She wanted nothing more than to be with him he was smart, funny, cute, and affectionate but she was content with waiting and being his close friend until he felt ready to tell her how he felt.

Flippy went outside and braced himself for a bloody scene he knew that it might be enough to make him flip but lately he's been working on controlling his dark side. He looking at Lumpy's mangled body and sighed, at least he killed himself rather than someone else as he's done several times on purpose. Flippy began to think about Flaky while he cleaned the side of the house, he'd do anything for her in face he liked her a lot and he wanted to make her happier than anyone ever could. But the thought of his evil side killing her was too much for him to handle, he never wanted to put her life in danger and, if he could, he would get rid of his demon.

_Ha get rid of me? You need me you spineless coward. _Flippy's demon proclaimed.

_I don't need you, in fact, there's no significance for your existence other than fight in the war, the war that's already over._ Flippy thought at him and began to clean the window, his demon jeered him.

_It's been a good while since I've heard a good joke, I'm you and you're me, if you exist I exist and I saved your life countless times so, as a gentleman, you owe me. _Flippy thought about it and considered.

_It all depends on what you want, you already kill and scare the tar out of all of my friends, what else do you want?_

_Well, I do love to see the horror in their eyes as I end them however I please._

_You're sick. _Flippy spat.

_No, you're sick remember we are each other just different sides of the same coin. Anyway, there is one Tree Friend in particular who gives me a reaction better than any other. _The demon practically growled in lust after prey, Flippy was afraid to ask but knew he had to.

_Who?_ Flippy asked uneasy while his dark side chuckled evily.

_Flaky! She's so easily frightened and with small gestures I can get the most fear out of her than anyone else. Especially with her great fear of chicks, fah, what a wimp. But hey whatever sinks her ship!_

_Absolutely not! I gave up a large portion of my happiness just to keep YOU away from HER, there's no way I'm going to let you near her._

_Hahaha! You don't have you _let _me you'll slip, then flip, and she'll be all mine. _And with that Flippy's demon drifted into the corner of his mind.

Flippy cursed himself and quickly finished cleaning up the mess so he could warn Flaky to stay away from him.

Flaky decided to prepare breakfast for Flippy since he was outside working to end her distress, she began to make eggs, sausage, and toast for him he walked in with a haste and the smell of the delicious food stopped him for a moment and he realized how hungry he was. But he remained on path and rushed to Flaky, who had her back turned.

"Flaky!" He called she turned and he walked right into the knife she was using to slice cheese, he stared at her in shock for a moment and fell to his knees clutching his stomach. She began to cry and kneeled next to him.

"F-flippy! I'm so sorry," She began through heavy tears she stood up, "I'll go get a medical kit!" She turned to run to the bathroom but he caught her arm.

"There's no need my dear." A dark cynical tone escaped his body, Flaky froze and whimpered slightly _Please don't have flipped! Please don't have flipped! _ She silently prayed to herself, he looked up at her with narrow green eyes and sharp teeth curved up into a wicked smile. She tried to pry herself out of his grip while fresh hot tears poured down her face.

"Today's supposed to be my perfect, I don't want to die." She cried out mostly to the universe, Bad Flippy looked at her and chuckled amusedly.

"This is what I love; your reactions to the slightest gestures are a delight." He wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders, she began to shake and cry heavier.

"W-w-what do you want from me!" She whined, he wiped the heavy flow of tears from he face.

"You know for a tomboy you cry a lot, but it makes you look cuter." He laughed, Flaky blushed and tried to get away from him again.

"No! I don't want anything to do with you just give me Flippy back!" He chuckled and released her, he picked up the knife he was not too long ago stabbed with and played with it.

"Ah but he and are one in the same, a good example is to think of us as a coin. We can flip from one side to another we're just different parts of a whole personality; he's the kindness and I'm the –."

"The lunacy?" Flaky interjected standing against a wall, with tears in her eyes but no more on her cheeks, Bad Flippy closed the distance between them with three steps and pressed the knife to her throat.

"I prefer 'in-touch-with-my-primal-instincts' how do you think Flippy survived the war?" Flaky tried to keep a straight face but couldn't hide her fear and new tears heated her cheeks. Bad Flippy laughed and licked away a stream of tears from her cheek. "You're too easy to frighten."

"W-what do you mean 'how he survived the war' you helped him?" She interjected quickly changing the subject, the maniac smirked.

"Well it shows how much he told you about me but very well, I guess I have time to tell a story or two."


	2. Floating on Air

~2~

Bad Flippy looked at the a scared Flaky he inhaled and looked over to the food left unattended, his stomach growled.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you the story and you prepare the meal; after all Flippy and I literally have the same taste if anything I'm a bit pickier so you can find out what he likes and doesn't." Flaky looked at him timidly and inched her way to the stove to continue cooking.

"D-do you know what you'd like, or just make anything." She offered nervously Bad Flippy sat in a chair and pulled out his bowie knife, and chuckled.

"I'm sure your cooking isn't any worse than what they gave us in the army. Make whatever you were going to I'll eat it either way. Now in the beginning of the war-

~Flash Back~

Flippy ran through the forest with the other bears in his unit of 5, it was the great Upstream war, salmon proclaimed that bears broke the Vegetation Treaty of 1892 in which bears only hunted salmon during the holidays. Bears were outraged because salmon had began convincing all the other animals to avoid bears and deprive them of meat. Thus, the Upstream war began, salmon were confined to water but after they teamed up with dolphins and used their brainpower to create above water suits. Flippy's unit was deployed via helicopter so they could close in on the enemy base and finally end the bloody war. Flippy's girlfriend at the time was in his unit and they planned to get married after the war, she was a purple bear named Berry. He loved her dearly and couldn't wait to end this horrible war so they could settle down, the arrived at the enemy under water base and according to their sources all the salmon reported underwater once a month for briefing and planning. Once they saw the last soldier dive underwater it was their cue to move out, Flippy took out the electrical bomb and slowly placed it in the water. The rest of the unit surveyed the perimeter, Flippy placed a 3 minute timer on the bomb so they could get as far away from the water as they could. Suddenly he heard a scream and ran towards it, the enemy has already killed the other 3 bears from their squad.

"Berry!" Flippy called desperately, he clutched his gun looking around frantically.

"Flippy." She called weakly and nervously, he ran to her and found her in a round patch of ground surrounded by rose bushes and tall trees, a salmon in an above ground suit held a knife to her throat.

"Let her go." Flippy demanded taking aim and gritting his teeth, the salmon pressed a button on his suit.

"Drop the weapon or I'll slice her throat." He gurgled, Flippy had no choice but to comply, once he did he was surrounded by other salmon in suits and the first salmon laughed.

"What a nice little trained bear." The salmon chuckled he slit Berry's throat and Flippy felt his heart drop in his stomach. "Oops." The salmon laughed while his friends joined in.

Flippy's heart started to get dissolved by the stomach acid, he felt as though he'd lost a chunk of his soul and he heard that evil chuckle that started in the back of his mind that ripped it's way forward.

_Time to play. _It rang demonically his eyes began to narrow and turn into a lustrous bright green, his bucky teeth sharpened, he ran a cynical tongue over them. The salmon looked at him and hurried to constrain him, he'd flung them off him growling; he grabbed the first water suit and punched clear through the glass suffocating the first fish. One picked up his weapon and fired at him, he grabbed another suited salmon (say that 3 times fast) and used him as a shield, he threw the dead suit at the firing fish and he fell backwards. Bad Flippy picked up the gun and fired at the fish hitting him through the eye.

"Well what doya know shooting a fish in a barrel is easier than I thought." Bad Flippy smirked and walked towards the fish who'd killed his love. The frightened salmon pulled out a bowie knife and slashed at Bad Flippy with it. Bad Flippy easily dodged and rammed his fist into the glass bowl and pulled the gasping fish out.

"~gasp~ Please ~gasp~ mercy."

"Oh right how could I forget I'll get you to the nearest stream." Bad flippy smirked but slowly impaled the fish on the thorns on the rose bushes. "Oops," then something gleaming caught his eye and he picked up the bowie knife, "ooh shiny." He smirked evilly.

~Present Day~

"-After Flippy came to he thought it was a moment of shock and pain that drove him temporarily insane, but he was wrong. I kept coming back again and again that's why he moved to this town, he heard the townspeople never die. Of course, he didn't know they were resurrected but, oh well, no damage done." He said simply and casually.

"So Flippy had a first love?" Flaky asked, Bad Flippy smirked and played with the, still remaining, bowie knife.

"Why yes, he absolutely adored her, but not to worry she's dead now no competition to you." He assured her, Flaky froze.

"No! I was just wondering because hes never told me about her before." Flaky said to the eggs.

"Well talking about her is really a painful experience, it's only natural." Flaky set a mug of coffee in front of Bad Flippy and he examined it, she stopped at looked at him.

"I've seen Flippy drink coffee before so I thought you'd like it." She mumbled, Bad Flippy sipped it and leaned back.

"It's very good." He said complimentary, Flaky sighed in relief and heard a the sound of wind slicing. A bowie knife jutted out from the wall and barely missed her head. Flaky screamed and fell backwards, when she found none she sighed from relief. Bad Flippy chuckled in amusement.

"I'd never kill you before you made my food now stand up, stop crying, and cook." She stood up and slowly calmed down, she glanced behind her and found him watching her cook. It made her feel uncomfortable so after a few minutes she turned back to see if he was still watching, she nervously peeked at him to find that he was still staring.

"So…when is Flippy coming back?" She asked staring through the skillet dazing off.

"Whenever I let him come back, am I not good enough company for you?" He asked watching her intently, she hunched over slightly.

"Well, I just wanted to spend the day with him maybe we could go to the park or something on such a beautiful day." She said placing his meal in front of him, he began to destroy the food like he'd never eaten a day in his life. She wanted to be disgusted by the lack of manners but was complimented by the immediate consumption of a dish she'd prepared. She figured she could start washing the dishes, she reached over to grab the skillet and slipped on her previous tear puddle burning her arm on the hot stove. She screamed in pain and cried uncontrollably she figured Bad Flippy was looking at her in amusement but she didn't care, she cried for all she was worth and clutched her burned arm.

"Why does everything have to happen to me! W-what did I do to anyone? I-I've never killed on purpose, I've never stolen anything, b-but the universe just has it out for me!" She screamed to the ceiling, green paws applied aloe-vera to her arm then hugged her. She leaned into Flippy for two reasons; she was happy to be rid of his demon and she needed the comfort. Once she calmed down, she sat there enjoying the embrace and thinking. "Sometimes I wonder, if this town wasn't cursed and I truly died, who would really miss me? I'm an ugly tomboy with an over emotional disorder, I was never one to really stand out. Lumpy, Giggles, Cuddles, Shifty, Lifty, Sniffles, and Petunia they must all hate me dreadfully and not only them, the universe seems to have it out for me. Every time I'm happy something happens that scares me or I die, sometimes I wish the next time I die it'd be permanent." She sniffed.

"First of all, you're certainly not ugly, being a tomboy means that you're more open-minded and you're not sickeningly girly like Petunia and Giggles. You're unique and you should never convince yourself otherwise I could assure you that if you were to die forever Flippy would simply let me roam free and do as I pleased and kill everybody without so much as a fight." At that very moment Flaky thought of too many things but mainly she wondered 'Why is Bad Flippy trying to make me feel better?' and 'Do I really mean that much to Flippy?' She looked up at him same sharp green eyes and jagged teeth but with a questionable emotion to it. Pity?

"Hey Bad Flippy?" Flaky began once he stood and returned to his, now lukewarm, coffee.

"What?" He said trying to wash that moment out of his mouth, he never shows anyone any type of sympathy but he felt like the world had it out for him as well given all of his bad luck.

"Why did you comfort me, I thought you didn't like me?" She asked quietly hugging her knees and playing with the creases in the tile, he turned and looked at her.

"I was tired of your sniveling it was rather annoying." He said leaning against the table looking down at her.

"Well I was just curious because you'd normally kill me or something like it." She said mostly to herself, he smashed the mug and grabbed a wickedly sharp looking piece. He closed the distance between them in three steps and loomed over her.

"Would you prefer I killed you?" He growled cynically, she teared up and hugged her knees tighter shaking.

"No I was just curious!" Bad Flippy laughed and looked up.

"I love that, you're honestly too easy. Oh well, I've had enough fun, for now at least, I hope to see you later. Or better yet I shall." And with that Flippy's eyes widened and his sharp teeth dulled back to their bucky shape, he looked at Flaky who was still hugging her knees he crouched next to her while she just stared at the ground.

"Oh my gawd Flaky! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry I flipped." He apologized while checking her for injuries.

"Hey Flippy," she began he looked at her and she took a deep breath, "what am I to you?" Flippy looked in her eyes and saw that she was completely serious, in fact her intense gaze made him look away.

"I, uh, w-well I care about you a lot." He said nervously to the floor, she hugged her knees tighter.

"In what way?" She said with her head in her knees, Flippy felt himself sweating.

_She's showing more courage than you, you're pathetic. _His evil jeered.

_Shut up! _Flippy shouted in his mind.

"In the way that all..,good...friends do, you know, in the, uh, special way that they have?" Flippy squeezed out losing his words, Flaky raised an eyebrow.

"W-what?" Flippy took a deep breath and looked Flaky in the eyes, she flinched. "What?" She whined blushing slightly, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips felt soft against his, and he felt his heart pounding, after a while he ended the greatest awkward kiss he ever had only to realize she was crying.

"F-flaky I'm so sorry, I t-thought you.." Flippy stammered beet red Flaky hugged him tightly making him stop his gibberish.

"D-don't apologize." She cried through tears, she looked up at him her cheeks redder than her fur, she kissed him back shocking him and she fell on him, they looked at each other, blushed, then laughed.

_Oh barf. _Evil Flippy scoffed.

_Oh shut up._ Flippy thought at his opposite.

_Whatever at least we have a new toy. _Evil Flippy smirked.

_What do you mean? She's MY girlfriend._

_No, no, no we're the same person so she's OUR girlfriend. _With that Flippy looked at Flaky and cursed himself for what he's gotten her into.

~End~

Thanks for reading everybody I normally suck at chapter endings my friends always complain because they're cliff hangers or something or other. Will Flaky accept him not matter what? Will Flippy take control of his demon? Will Fliqpy be too confusing for the readers to follow and I have to type out 'Bad Flippy' every time he appears! … I need some serious feedback on that last one ._. I'm not calling you guys retarded or anything I just don't want to confuse you guys since Flippy and Fliqpy look similar so once I get an opinion chapter three'll be coming in hot!

P.S Chapter three will have more HTF characters I promise, I may also be accepting an OC or two (Please don't get angry if I couple you with persons another OC). If you have a personal problem with your fictional character having relations with one of a person you've never met in your life and have never talked to then message me ._.; and I'll break you up or kill one off...or coma or something since they can't die...iono... Byez!~ =P


	3. Crashing Down to Earth

Ok I'm sorry guys I've had writers block from hell so I've had to re-write this chapter fifty times over =_=. Tell me if you think I should post one of the other versions if this one sucks they all end the same way. Uber failness on my part Gunslingers-White-Rose gave an OC (Mimi) to use and i made a twin without her permission isn't that kind of like a kick to the...lady stones figuratively but give me a bit to edit to other OC other-wise the story won't change.

~Chapter 3~

Flaky's never been happier she's forgotten all about her traumatic morning and she's ready to spend the day with Flippy and get to know him as a boyfriend instead of the close friends they've been for months. She hasn't felt this good in years, she felt like she could be confident and courageous again. She was floating on air, head over heels, on cloud 9, she was. Fear! Free! She'd been running all over Flippy's house getting ready to go back to her's to get ready for their date, on her way out of the kitchen she jumped over a devious lonesome roller-skate that laid in front of a nail sticking out of the floor. Her luck was finally looking up and was all thanks to Flippy, who was watching from his sofa, looked at her prance to-and-fro around his house, he chuckled and thought how he'd never seen her more carefree and happy with a gleam in her eyes he rarely saw she looked so cute, so innocent.

_So vulnerable, so helpless, so unsuspecting. _Evil growled with lust.

_No, she doesn't like you she likes me; she's not yours shes mine. _Flippy growled back.

_My, my, my aren't we possessive but you can't protect her from yourself can you?_

_Well I could break up with her, that way she'd be further away from you._

_Heh, you can't be that selfish, you see how happy she is that you two are finally dating, we both know you couldn't live with that even if it was to protect her. _Evil smirked and Flippy mentally cursed because he had a good point, Flaky looked so full of life since he asked her out and she hasn't cried once.

Once she was ready he drove her to her house and dropped her off, Flaky spent a long time just in her door frame watching Flippy drive off. He said he'd be back in two hours to pick her up, that was plenty of time to get ready so she walked to her mailbox and pulled out a town meeting paper that was set for tomorrow morning to welcome some new neighbors. Part of her was intrigued since animals rarely moved in Lammy and Mr. Pickles were the last ones to move in and the other part of her was sad because that meant that her date with Flippy would be cut short. She put the message on her desk and shut the door behind her, and began to wonder what she could wear, what to do with her quills, and what Flippy was doing.

Back at his house Flippy was having a long talk with his demon, he doesn't need two hours to get ready but he does have something to work out; he stood in front a mirror talking to Evil.

_I can't believe I have to bargain with myself over my girlfriend. _Flippy said ashamed, Evil chuckled.

_Well if I made everything easy for you I wouldn't get much out of it now would I?_

_You could try and see, you never know, you might enjoy seeing me happy._

_Don't be mistaken I don't like to make you, or rather, myself miserable, only everyone else. If you care about the person I hurt it's your fault for caring, because I'm going to hurt them._ Evil pointed out.

_Could you at least lay off Flaky, you know, don't kill her and hell if you're the one in control and she's in trouble protect her. _Flippy asked, Evil scratched his head and pondered.

_Maybe I will, it depends on if I approve of her as our mate. _Evil said sincerely, Flippy nearly face-palmed but held back the urge.

_There's no way you're going to leave her alone are you?_

_Nope. In fact, you should be thrilled that I like her a little that means she won't die she'll get some torturing here and there but I have a theory about her to prove. And based on her reactions will depend on whether or not I continue to torture her. _Flippy wondered if her heard his doppelganger correctly.

_Wait, you _like _her? _Flippy demanded balling his fist.

_You like her don't you, of course I do to some degree we're still the same person with the same tastes although, I would've gone with someone a bit prettier she's kinda cute for a tomboy. _Flippy punched the mirror.

_She's gorgeous! And if I swear if you hurt her then I'll never flip again and I'll smother you within my own mind. _Flippy threatened ignoring the mirror shard between his knuckles, Evil chuckled.

_I like this protective part of you, it's like you finally grew a pair, and to think that little porcupine did all of this. Bravo, my friend, bravo I will not hurt her physically since I have a new-found respect for you. _Flippy pulled his fist away from the mirror and washed it in the sink below keeping the gaze with Evil.

_Thanks. _Evil nodded and disappeared, it wasn't perfect but Flippy would much rather Evil be nice to Flaky than to kill her plus he'd protect her. He dressed his wound, called Flaky asking her to make any random dish and he'd bring one, and he got ready for his date with the lovely red porcupine.

After she got off the phone with Flippy she held a cookbook in her hands and figured she could make a cake but which cake would he like best and what if he made a cake. Flaky scratched her head causing dandruff to fall to the floor around her and thought making maybe more than one dish for her boyfriend couldn't hurt. She put a red velvet cake in the oven along with baked fish and potatoes boiled waiting to be mashed, she nodded and went to take a shower. In the shower she washed her hair and scrubbed her scalp to get rid of as many flakes as possible, she truly hated having them it was embarrassing but it was a part of her and she had to deal with it. She got out, began to blow-dry her quills and froze when she saw her reflection; her quills only had a few pieces of dandruff, her eyes were large and deep, even her coat was sleek and shiny. She smiled wide at her new self and tended to the food floating on the breeze, once it was all prepared she went to get dressed with her newly discovered airs.

~One hour and a half later~ o.o

The war veteran wore a suit, his same barrette, and a faint blush; he knocked on her door and waited nervously. Flaky opened the door slightly and peeked between the chain door lock and the door frame, seeing it was Flippy she began unlocking an impressive series of locks, Flippy laughed at her cautiousness. Once she got to the last lock Flaky took a deep breath and swung the door open, Flippy nearly dropped the food and drink he carried as the porcupine wore a blue-purple bow that tied her quills back into a ponytail, she wore a little eyeliner that brought out her amber eye color, and bracelets hung from her wrists. Flaky was uncomfortable with his staring and fidgeted.

"I-is it too w-weird?" She said to the ground toying with her ponytail, she almost never wore her quills in a ponytail but when she did she played with it often. Flippy blushed at the timid porcupine.

"No you look...beautiful." He whispered, she looked up with a smile that could kill, then realized she realized she was rude.

"P-please come in, I couldn't decide what to make so I just made cake, baked fish, and potatoes." She stammered earning a chuckle from the bear.

"I'm not much of a cook so I just made macaroni and cheese but I guess it all fits, and I just had a hunch to bring this but I'm glad that you made fish." He pulled out white wine, she mentally praised herself as she set the wine in the refrigerator.

"Well let's dig in."

~One meal and half a bottle of wine later~ w

Flippy laid on Flaky's couch with her lying in front of him watching late time old movies and passing the wine bottle back and forth as it rained. They watched as a big fake doll 'attacked' a city, Flaky laughed until she snorted.

"Ok that is _totally_ fake! Look you see the strings and everything!" She laughed in a drunken amused fit, Flippy chuckled looking at her instead of he movie. She took a swig on the wine and made a pleased face when it hit her belly.

_Pfft she's such a light-weight. _Evil laughed amused.

_And you're shocked because? _Flippy replied mentally.

_Touche._

Flaky passes the wine back to Flippy looking in his eyes, kind pac-man pupils framed by emerald green in them she found home, safety, security, love. She blushed and looked away smiling, Flippy gently took her face and tilted it towards him they shyly inched closer until their lips met. Flaky turned and leaned into him in utter bliss, it was gentle and passionate meanwhile Flippy was in heaven he'd go through war all over again if this was what he had waiting for him, she was soft and smooth. When they pulled away Flaky snuggled into Flippy's chest and quickly fell asleep and Flippy soon followed.

~Flaky's Dream~ :O

Flaky ran through flower fields where unicorns were playing baseball against snow leopards in the battle royal for the Ice-Cream Gods. She watched the game for a bit until she was pulled away by a figure, a green bear wearing army gear held her close on top of a hill of candy, Flaky sighed and nuzzled into him suddenly thunder cracked and the bears breathing became ragged and wicked. Flaky slowly pulled away and looked into green narrow eyes, she screamed and ran away, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Stop that screaming!" Evil shouted picking up a loli-flower and shoving it in her mouth, "I'm not going to kill you." She calmed down and he walked down the mountain grabbing a chocolate on his way, Flaky sniffed, talked with the strawberry sucker in her mouth, and followed him.

"Why are you here? Or am I dreaming this?" She asked mostly herself rather than Evil.

"Oh, I'm really here I'm sure that you dreamed me up I'd be killing you in some wicked way." He examined Flaky's dream-scape. "Your dreams are girlier that Flippy's kudos."

"How are you here?" She asked staying on topic while he roamed around.

"I can come and go in dreams as I please it's just really to do it to you since you're so close to Flippy, in fact, he could be here if he wanted but he's having tea with penguins." Evil mocked walking past the fields.

"If it's you then why aren't you killing me or something?" She asked, Evil sighed and turned around.

"Why on earth would I kill my girlfriend?" Flaky's mouth gaped open and her sucker fell on the ground, Evil laughed.

"I-i'm not your girlfriend." She said still in shock that he thought so, Evil scoffed and kept walking until he came across a dark forest.

"Pfft I'm just a part of Flippy what's his is mine and what's mine is his, thus, you are my girlfriend." Flaky was about to offer a rebuttal but she looked at where he was heading and she got in front of him.

"No! Don't go in there!" She warned he chuckled and pushed past her.

"I know minds all to well your darkest fears lie behind this brush, being your boyfriend and your protector I have to know what scares you so you can avoid it." Evil stated simply she pulled on his arm and tried to hold him back.

"P-please don't go in there! I'm begging you don't do this!" She cried uncontrollably, he frowned and picked her up.

"Please what do you have that's so horrible, and for getting in my way you're coming with me!" He grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and sprinted off into the woods with Flaky crying and grabbing things to hold onto.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed in pure terror, Evil loved it her reaction, her cries, her panicking, it was almost too much for him to handle...almost.

After a few more feet in Flaky's Fear Forest they came across a tiny cage, she looked at it in horror and hid her face.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up." She chanted quietly to herself, Evil smirked and kicked the cage open. A tiny yellow chick with long claws and sharp teeth came out and growled ferociously at Evil, he chuckled while Flaky cried and buried her face into the back of his shirt. He put her down and she curled up in a ball and hid her head behind her arms and knees.

"So that's how see these things? They aren't even harmless, see?" He said gently, he opened her eyes slowly to see Evil holding a tiny cute bird in his hand, Flaky looked at it in shock.

"W-w-where's the chick?" She stammered, he chuckled.

"In my hand, these aren't scary." He put in on the ground and Flaky watched it walk around cutely she smiled and Evil quickly shot it with his gun. She began crying again and looked down at the little corpse.

"Why did you do that!" She cried at the little broken bird, he picked her up off the ground.

"Because it was just a stupid chick and now you're not afraid of it anymore. C'mon let's cure you of then shoot your other fears." He said running down the darkest, flaky didn't want to be left alone so she ran behind him.

He's killed a car, a ski slope, a roller-coaster, a zombie, a vampire, Disco-Bear (he had fun with that kill), then he came up to the next obstacle, it was him. He looked at Flaky who shrank behind a tree, then he looked back at his clone.

"This is your greatest looking fear yet, but I'm leaving you with this fear get over it yourself." He said walking past himself, Flaky followed and the dream Evil growled at her making her yelp both Evils' chuckled in unison.

They came to the back of Flaky's Fear Forest and there was a large wrought-iron door, decorated with warning signs, Evil scoffed and looked back at Flaky.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She murmured pinching her arm bloody, she was _terrified _of whatever was behind that door.

_What's scarier than your demonic boyfriend killing you? _Evil thought to himself picking the heavy-duty lock that was on the door, she grabbed his arm.

"L-l-l-leave this one alone _p-please_ I'll do anything you want just p-please leave now, leave it, I b-beg you." She stuttered through tears, he picked her up and held her close.

"Oh, love, when you beg like that I have to open it." He smirked, shooting the lock off Flaky's quills stood up and she stared wide-eyed as the door creaked open, Evil wanted an AK-47, and being a dream, he was granted with that. A purple blur shot past him and pinned Flaky to a tree by her throat, it grinned an ear-to-ear smile at her.

"Hey there, Flakes." The purple figure greeted.

"Don't touch her you bastard!" Evil hissed grabbing it by it's head shooting an army of bullets through it's head it hang like Swiss cheese and fell off it laughed even with the head detached, the body picked up it's head and walked it back to the gated area, the gate was slammed shut and Evil turned his attention to Flaky. She sat on the ground in a complete stand still, even her tears stopped flowing they just stood there while she had the look of absolute horror on her face. Evil sighed and walked over to her, when he touched her she came back and clutched onto him crying uncontrollably, he just stroked her quills and looked back at the gate.

_Dammit I took it too far, whatever it was in there she thinks it's invincible._ Evil kissed Flaky's forehead and took her back to a dreamless sleep before the nightmare around her went black she heard something she thinks she misheard.

"I'm sorry." Evil whispered.

Flaky woke up crying on her sofa, her head was pounding, and she her body shook; her dream last night was almost too real but that's what dreams are. She's had dreams about...him...before and this time Flippy or rather Evil was in it because they've gotten closer, then smell of burnt bacon and smoke filled her house. She ran to the kitchen to find Flippy fighting with an orange. The orange was winning. Flaky could almost literally see the agitation in the air around him, he grabbed the orange half and wrung it on the juicer in victory, the orange retaliated by squirting him in the eye with a clean shot of citric acid. Flippy groaned in frustration and pulled out a gun in a half-flipped fit, he stopped when he heard Flaky giggling at him, he started laughing himself and calmed down. Flaky held her head suddenly and moaned in pain, Flippy laughed at her.

"It's a hangover, if I knew you were such a light-weight drinker I would've brought something else." He teased but smiled friendly, he brought her water and migraine medication she took it and watched him cook, she watched closely with all her might until he fidgeted feeling uncomfortable she laughed and he turned around slightly blushing.

"What? He asked

"Nothing just a little revenge." She smiled sipping her water, he laughed and continued to burn the rest of their breakfast. After they choked it down but mostly played with it Flaky looked over to her desk and saw the town-meeting paper then proceed to tell Flippy how she wanted to see who was moving in.

At the meeting Cuddles saw Flaky and Flippy holding hands, he nudged Giggles and ran over to them.

"Flippy, you never told me you finally asked her out, oh Flaky he's had a crush on you forever and I bet he's totally happy you said yes." Cuddles blurted Flippy blushed wanting to duct-tape the talkative yellow rabbit's mouth shut, Giggles pulled Petunia away from Handy and pointed to Flaky, the pink chipmunk and blue skunk ran over to her.

"Flaky, Flippy finally asked you out!" Petunia spazzed Flaky smiled widely and shyly, the girls talked and squeed while the boys talked and (basically Cuddles) made innuendos. Lumpy, having been reincarnated at midnight last night walked onto stage.

"Uh hello! We are here for an uh..," He put his hand over the mike and Sniffles whispered to him and handed him cards, "Oh uh I can't read..oh well!" The blue moose exclaimed tossing the cards in the air while the blue anteater shook his head. "We are welcoming two...no three..wait four new neighbors this evening." First have a...uh twin cats named Mimi and Nini!" Everybody clapped as a two light blue cats walked out on stage, Mimi bore an X-shaped scar unde her left eye and Nini bore one under her right, Nini eyed the pocket-watch in Lumpy's pocket and swiped it when he wasn't looking. Mimi and her twin giggled about it and walked of stage where they were almost instantly greeted by Lifty and Shifty. Once they all got to their chairs Lifty and Shifty had their earrings while Mimi and Nini fought over Shifty's hat, they all looked at each other and laughed then seated themselves.

"Ok! And next we have Disco-Bear!..Oh wait he already lives here I mean, Foxy!" A yellow fox carried a guitar and skated backwards on stage singing and dancing on her skates. Disco-Bear leaned forward in his chair staring at her, she did a flip off stage and skated down the isle she began to pass him until he made guns with his hands and shot at her, she stopped and looked at him.

"Oh yeah!" He deeply rang at her she giggled and sat next to him setting her guitar on her lap.

"Very nice ok and our last neighbor...Brady!" Lumpy waited but no one made an entrance. "Oh I mean Shady!" At that name Flaky froze and she felt her heart beat in her head.

_Common name! Common name! Common name! _She said gripping Flippy's hand tightly he looked at her and looked back on stage. A purple porcupine stepped out wearing visor sunglasses and combat boots, Flaky began to hyper ventilate and tried to hide behind to animals sitting in front of her. The purple porcupine scanned the room and saw a mess of red quills shivering, his mouth turned up into a cynical smile. He jumped off stage and walked over to her.

_Flippy stay on guard. _Evil warned as he held the shivering porcupine close.

"Heh heh heh, what's shakin' Flakes?" Shady, Flaky's ex-boyfriend, greeted.

~Dun dun dun! The end!~

Sorry it took me so long guys I had to re-write this chapter over and over and over plus we had semester finals and I had writers' block due to studying too had for a stupid calculus test. Anyway I was bored when I was writing this during an all-nighter so I ''drew'' Shady on paint. I was wondering if anyone could draw the new characters I think it'd be really fun, if you don't want to then it's cool but I can only draw flaky so far, I'm more Manga not so much Cartoony soooo yeah. Thanks for reading byez! Oh plus all of you Disco-Bear haters SCREW YOU DISCO IS TEH SHIZZ plus if you just watch an episode starring him he's not that bad. So i gave him a hot chick to hang out with he deserves it for having to deal with everybodies bad comments on him. Lumpy gets nothing though he's a greedy stupid asshat ._.

／|  
（ﾟ､ ｡ 7  
|、 ~ヽ  
じし_,)ノ


	4. The Encounter

Hi guys that's for all the comments it gave me confidence! \^O^/ *audiencecheers* Enough to actually finish my stories *silence then an army of guns being cocked* O_O Oh shi- I'll finish it I promise! Geez I'm glad I'm opening up more I'm such a n00b and I hate admitting that, I was UBER formal in chapter one and my bio anyway, get a little taste of how Mishi writes. *dances to Blood on the Dance Floor (band not song by MJ) while eating a donut stick* \(^q^\) (/^p^)/ ~chokes~ \(~x~)/. Btw (by the way) my crappy Paint work of Shady is on just search Shady Happy Tree Friends...I'm sure he'll be the only one. =w=;; Keep sending drawings btw they're looking really good ^_^b

Ooh this is IMPORTANT Flippy can half-flip now so when he does it'll be Fliqpy that's all I can think of at the moment. Sorry if it confuses you but it'll tell you when he's half-flipped.

~Chapter 4~

Flaky sat there looking up at her ex-boyfriend, a tall purple porcupine with black and blue combat boots, wild spiky hair, and visor sunglasses.

"Flakes I said what's shakin'?" He asked again leaning down toward her, Flippy stood up.

"Oh did you have something to ask my _girlfriend_?" Flippy asked, still holding Flaky's shaking hand.

"Flaky you're dating a government pawn now? Mr. Army Bear but she's mine and I don't share." Shady smirked putting his hand on Flippy's shoulder.

_Kill him! Fucking kill him! Nobody stands up to me and lives! _Evil roared.

_I totally agree with you on this one._

Flippy looked around to see everybody staring, and he chuckled, grabbed Shady's arm tightly, and let go of Flaky's hand. He looked up at Shady half-flipped, one eye had a narrowed black pupil and the other burned neon green.

"Let's take this outside shall we?" Fliqpy smirked throwing the porcupine outside, he landed on his paws and pulled a quill out, Fliqpy walked out to meet him while Flaky held is arm holding him back.

"Don't do it, he's stronger than he looks I won't lose you, I don't care if you'll come back." She cried he kissed her forehead.

"I need to do this."

Outside he pulled out his bowie knife and looked at his enemy, Flaky's tormentor, Fliqpy snarled at the porcupine who only smirked. Suddenly the Shady dashed forward trying to drive the quill into Fliqpy's chest, Fliqpy dodged and sliced Shady in the face. Shady froze, pulled out a mirror and looked at it.

"Let's post-pone this War Bear I have to put some disinfectant on this before it turns into a scare." Shady stated simply walking away, Fliqpy stomped up behind him and pulled him back by his quills and slit his throat.

"Never walk away from a fight." Shady walked towards him and drove his quill into Fliqpy's torso, Flaky gasped and ran towards him.

"Fuck I missed." Shady whispered before he fell over dead, Fliqpy grunted and pulled the quill out of him, Flaky cried and hugged Fliqpy he hugged back looking down at Shady's corpse.

_Strong my ass. _Evil chuckled but it was stopped short until he saw a smile on Shady's motionless face.

~One hour later at Flippy's house~

Flaky convinced Flippy to let her treat his wound so he sat on the sofa and she treated it in silence, Flippy took off his shirt and Flaky bit her lip at his fit chest then focused on the bleeding wound with a straight face. Flippy saw this and chuckled more blood poured out of the wound, as he winced Flaky made quick work out of cleaning and dressing Flippy's puncture wound. She was holding tears back the whole time, Flippy noticed her expression and put his arms straight out.

"Make me a mummy!" He ordered in a very bad Egyptian accent, he pulled her close and pretended to bite her on the head she giggled and hugged him. Her breath caressed his chest as it flowed over him, he shuddered, focusing on self-control.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." She apologized, nuzzling into him, he stood still and rubbed her back.

"It's my fault, male dominance thing." He kissed her head and stroked her quills, she smiled and kissed his chest, he froze as he was covered in a blush. Flaky was looking at the wall and didn't notice but did his chest get warm but she assumed it was because of her body temperature.

"It makes me happy but sad that your go out of your way to protect me." She admitted looking up at the blushing veteran, he looked away and she giggled.

"It'd do anything to protect you because I—" He stopped himself abruptly and she looked up at him, his blush deepened, Flaky's heart pounded.

"Because you...?" She asked her eyes locked onto his averted ones. He had the strongest urge to look at her but he fought it...and lost. He glanced down and found her upturned face pressed against his chest shining with anticipation, hope, and all things Flaky. The worlds came out before his shyness stopped them.

"I love you." He said, Flaky felt the butterflies in her stomach release themselves she began to cry and kissed Flippy, he was shocked by her sudden burst of boldness then kissed back, until she pulled back and he saw her eyes flicker with an odd combination of seduction and timidness.

"I love you too." She whispered, the words floated down from her soft lips and Flippy had to claim then again, he pressed her against him and kissed her possessively.

_Mine! _Both Flippy and Evil growled internally thinking about Shady, Flippy deepened the kiss and invaded her mouth with his tongue. Flaky moaned, if she was on cloud nine from a peck then she imagined herself in heaven, she scooted closer to him and he growled thinking she might as well have been sitting on the other side of the sofa. He grabbed her and sat her on his lap, his hands wandered under her shirt caressing every muscle, every sound she made pushed him closer to losing it. Once his hands found her breasts and began to message them she gasped, shuddered, then moaned and that was it, Flippy was half-flipped. He became rougher but them a comforting hand soothed any damage, Flaky's hands found his hair, he smirked and ran nails down her back she arched her back and pulled his hair. Fliqpy positioned Flaky so she was straddling him, he left vampire kisses down her neck while unbuttoning her shirt, Flaky nibbled on his ear causing him to moan/growl he put his hands on her hips and grinded into her. She gasped at the ceiling and held him close she felt something wet...and not in the good way, she looked down to see that he'd re-opened his wound.

"Flippy, y-your wound s-stop." She half said half groaned in pleasure, he laid her on the sofa and got top of her.

"I don't care, I want you. Now!" He growled, biting her side, she gasped and leaned into him, he slowly slid his hand down her pants while looking her in the eyes, once he got to her panties he rubbed her entrance through the drenched fabric and her breath hitched.

"Y-y-you're w-wound." She fought with a ragged breath, Fliqpy smirked and drove a finger into her after moving the the fabric, a sound started from the back of her throat and found it's way to her mouth, her nails dug into Fliqpy's back.

"I told you I don't care I'll heal but this is our moment." Fliqpy whispered in her ear, he smiled when he found her steady pulse he added a finger and began to move them according to it, when it sped up so did he Flaky tried to hold in a moan but her heartbeat gave her away. He pulled out his fingers and licked them clean, she let out the breath she was holding, he took her out of her pants and undies. He kissed her stomach, she giggled at squirmed under him, his hat caught her eyes and she took it from him and put it on. Fliqpy undid his pants and positioned himself over her, Flaky braced herself and pulled the hat over her face. Fliqpy knocked it away and chuckled, he slowly sank into her and this time she couldn't hold back the gasp of pain that melted into a moan of pleasure her eyes were wide and unfocused. He let his instinct take over and pushed into her over and over.

"F-Fli-ppy." She tried saying his name but it came out in short breaths as her nails raked down his back, her voice drove him insane, he knew she was getting to that point and slowed down. With his final thrust they came together, panting, and worn out Flippy had gotten full control again. He leaned down to Flaky and held her close to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Flaky smiled before passing out.

~Later during nightfall~

Flaky woke up wrapped around a snoring Flippy, she smiled and looked down then pouted.

"Sex is gross." Even through the pout she smiled though and kissed Flippy on the forehead, she wanted to take a shower but none of her clothes were close enough and she wasn't about to walk around his house naked. His army jacket was laid across the back of the sofa, she looked at him one more time to make sure he was asleep and grabbed the jacket and the hat then ran into the bathroom and began to run water for a shower. In the bathroom she looked at herself, her quills were wild and she almost seemed to glow and she chuckled guessing the 'getting laid relaxes you' thing was true. She laughed again because Flippy's jacket was twice her size and the sleeves hung past her hands, she tried to make a straight face and saluted with her hand inside the sleeve still.

"Lieutenant Flaky reporting for duty Commander!" She laughed at herself until she heard footsteps behind her, she jumped and turned around to see Flippy wearing only his boxers.

"At ease soldier." He said resting his head on hers, she was blushing slightly having him walk in on her playing dress up.

"S-sorry I was just going to take a shower and your clothes were closer so I just..." She blushed heavier, he kissed her and smiled.

"It's perfectly fine, you look so cute in my clothes, plus this means I can wear your clothes." Flaky laughed out loud envisioning him in her tiny clothes, she looked at his bloody bandages.

"How's your wound?" He smiled proudly taking off the bandage to reveal a tiny scar, she smiled and kissed it. He blushed and looked away, suddenly she started to push him out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower now." She said, he turned and faced her and walked towards her and she backed into the wall.

"We could take a shower instead wasting all the hot water." He proposed, she held his gaze and blushed.

_How does it feel to finally have a pair? _Evil smirked Flippy mentally flipped him off.

"F-fine but we're really showering, nothing else." She argued he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course." She got in and began to wash her hair, once he got in behind her she fidgeted and felt awkward.

_It's just a shower, he's seen you naked before. _She reasoned with herself but this was in a shower, where their bodies were drenched and completely exposed. She felt a blush creep across her face and travel across her body, she prayed he'd think it was the heat doing it. She froze when he leaned forward to grab the soap, the mist got to her and she sneezed knocking it out of his hand. It landed by her foot and they both stared at it in awkward silence.

_Hahahahahaha! Oh this is priceless, pure classic. Go on ask her to retrieve it._ Evil laughed, Flaky was shaking, Flippy thought she was crying but on closer inspection she was laughing quietly. She couldn't hold it anymore she burst out laughing.

"What are the odds!" She laughed, she kissed Flippy, and continued laughing.

~One semi-awkward shower later~

Flaky was making dinner and Flippy stood next to her washing potatoes thinking his run-in with that bastard Shady, even though Flaky is generally afraid of small things why would she be so afraid so someone he defeated easily.

_Flippy, when I was in Flaky's dream last night I helped her be-rid of some of her fears. He was there, in the largest door for one's darkest fears. She dreamed he was invincible, so he was holding back on you or he wasn't even trying. _Evil inquired.

_That explains why he was smiling, but why would he need me to kill him? And on another note why is Flaky so afraid of him and why is she so...mellow? I'm glad she's not a nervous wreck but...she's –_

_She's faking it so you don't fight him again I bet she's so on edge that it won't take a lot to set her off, she a complete time-bomb. _Evil interjected, Flippy wondered if that was true and watched her. She hummed softly to herself and prepared a salad, she pulled out tomatoes, lettuce, pickles, and Parmesan. cheese. She cut up the lettuce slowly and carefully then set it in the bowl, she picked up the pickle jar and tried to open it but it was new. She grunted trying to open it doubling over in moans, Flippy watched her and reached for it, but she ignored him refusing to let the jar win over her. Flaky felt the jar lid slipping and she smiled in victory, before she knew it her hand slid off the jar, slammed into the counter and broke her middle nail. She just stood there shaking, Flippy touched her shoulder expecting her to start crying.

"Fucking jar." Flaky felt her insides get hot and a growl started in the back of her throat shot upright and ripped the pickle jar's lid off with sharp claws, and began to literally shred the vegetables in front of her while a smile crept over her face from ear-to-ear revealing sharp teeth, she flipped her hair out of her face to expose narrow blood red eyes.

_I knew there was a reason I liked her! Haha! Oh by the way told you she was a time-bomb._

Flippy took a step towards her and she looked at him with anger and shot a hand at him, he caught it and pulled her to him.

"Flaky, deep breaths stay calm and focus on my voice." He said looking the the snarling girl, she looked him in the eye and her eyes widened while sharp teeth dulled she leaned into him and cried.

"W-what was I, what have I become?" She cried into his shoulder, he smiled sadly because those were the same questions he'd asked himself.

"You were you, and you still are. Evil is nothing but my Anger, Spite, Vengeance, and Lust personified; judging by what I saw I'd say that was your Frustration. And for now that's all we can call it because that's the only emotion we know that triggered it." He led her to the table and sat down across from her.

"What is it?" She asked when he grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I need to ask you questions...about him." Flippy began she tensed up, but he gripped her hands and she calmed down.

"F-fine, but I don't want to hurt you if I turn back into...that." Flippy just smiled at her bravery.

"First off, why do you fear him so much." Flaky calmed herself and looked in his eyes, he was sincerely concerned, he deserved to know the truth, she took a deep breath.

"Well a few years back, before I moved to Happy Tree Town I used to live in Rainbow Village-"

~Flash back~

Flaky sat under an apple tree looking up at the sky identifying clouds, a sleeping chick laid on her stomach, her skirt fluttered in the wind sending an oddly comforting chill up her leg. A chill meant she could still feel something other than pain, and lately that emotion was almost her personality. Above her an apple swayed then fell, she held up her hand and caught it calmly, wiped it, then bit into it. It was a bit tart but very juicy and sweet, she heard footsteps approaching and quickly climbed in the tree. Thanks to her red color she blended in well, a purple porcupine with long and wild spikes came up to the tree and dropped a metal cage, he glanced his visors up at the tree and down at the sleeping chick. Flaky cursed herself thinking she'd safely tucked Peep into her pocket, but hopefully Shady won't recognize him and walk on.

"Flaky get out of the damn tree, you never go anywhere without peep." He inferred pulling of a cigarette, Flaky hated the smell of those things she often wondered why she even dated Shady in the first place. Then she remembered how kind he was then how quickly he changed after they began to date. After a bit of her not coming down, Shady shrugged and picked up the sleeping chick startling it, Shady inhaled deeply from his cigarette and almost touched the little bird with the burning end, Flaky jumped out of the tree and snatched Peep from the cynical bastard.

"Ooh, nice superhero landing kudos, kudos." He clapped breathing smoke in her face, she covered her nose and placed Peep in her baggy jacket's pocket.

"What do you want Shady?" She spat, he flicked his cigarette at the base of the apple tree, he approached her and placed a firm and rough grip on her face.

"I wanted to see my girlfriend." He said glaring her through his visors, she broke free still holding her ground.

"I broke up with you weeks ago but you still won't leave me alone. I don't want you!" She cried remembering how he killed her family and tortured her with no remorse at all, he grabbed her by the arms and snarled at her.

"Nobody gives a flying fuck what you do, what you do doesn't matter. It's about what I want, and at the moment that's you and I'll get what I want even if I have to break that free spirit of yours." He said pulling out one of her quills and slashing her legs with it, she cried out in pain and fought against him. He pulled her into a forced kiss shoving his tongue into her mouth, he tasted like a salty chimney and his tongue was cold and slimy like a frog. She gagged and retched loudly, he noticed and cut her deep, she would've fallen from pain if he didn't have such a firm grip on her arm, he suddenly threw her away from him and she fell clutching her blood soaked legs crying and glaring at him, hating him. He reached in his pocket and threw small crumbs on her, Peep smelled one and began pecking her softly, she batted him away and noticed Shady opened the metal cage and an army of chicks pecked at her as the swarmed her from all over. She screamed and tried to bat them away making them peck her more violently, he turned his back on her, pulled gasoline out of his pocket and drenched the base of her tree with it. It hit the dim cigarette and was ablaze Flaky cried for her tree, her beloved pet betraying her, and for her broken spirit.

That night Flaky went to Shady's house and said that she wanted to sleep over, he smirked and let her in she immediately 'fell asleep' in his bed and he soon followed her.

"Sorry to be the barer of bad news Flakes but I don't want to sleep with you, at least not with you so willing." He rolled over and went to sleep, Flaky waited two hours until he was in a deep sleep, she pulled her quills out and crept out of bed. She stood over him and silently wept to herself and rolled her eyes because she still wore his visors in bed, she took a deep breath and shoved her quills through his collarbones. He woke up screaming and trying to pull them out, but she shoved two more through his hands.

"This is the only way! I'm leaving forever and this time you can't follow me!" She cried through tears, she ran for the door while he growled and bucked demonically.

"You bitch! You little fucking whore! I'll find you and make your life a living hell! You! Are! Mine! And I WILL break you!" Was all flaky heard while she ran out into the darkness of night.

~End~

Flaky shuddered remembering the whole thing and cried while Flippy was tapping his leg and trying to remain calm while Evil tried to claw his way forward.

_Kill! Kill! Kill the bastard! Rip off his head! Skin him alive! Strangle him with his own intestines! Destroy that motherfucker! _Evil raged Flippy wanted to comply but he stayed calm and squeezed Flaky's hands but his nerves couldn't take it. He buried his head in the table and clutched Flaky's hands tightly, she tried to pull free but couldn't under his grip. Evil picked up his head and looked at her through narrow green eyes scowling with sharp teeth.

"Stand up." He commanded, letting go of her hands Flaky stood up and tried to stop crying. Evil got up and walked back and forth throughout the kitchen.

"W-what do you want?" She asked, he glanced over to her.

"Revenge, blood, Shady's head served to me on a silver platter." He grumbled, he walked over to her and looked her up and down, then he smirked. "Are you ready?" He asked walking to a cabinet, she was afraid to ask.

"R-ready f-for what?" Flaky stammered nervously, he pulled out a handful of weapons.

"Why, your training of course." Evil smirked with his bowie knife clenched between his teeth.

~End of chapter 4~

Ok I was thinking a lot of things a few of you might hate me for giving Flaky an evil side but...well she needs it ok, bad things always happen to her she HAS to have some sort of mental damage. And like us all we have moments where we just want to go ape-shit and scream or pull our hair out or whatever you do, she just felt that was towards a pickle jar. Have you ever tried to open a fresh pickle jar from the fridge...it's hard as hell T_T (serious face not crying face) the cold makes the lid constrict to the glass and the condensation makes the lid hard to grasp it friggin' sucks! Anyway I was wondering what you guys think I should call Flaky's evil side I was thinking something intimidating like...Ginger or...Chloe or perhaps Flakes hmm I appreciate the irony in that heh heh look out Shady.

Shady: Look out for what? ._.

Me: Get your ass back in the closet you're not supposed to appear yet! FFUUUUUUUU! *beats him with a tuna salad sandwich*

Shady: Alright. Alright. *walks away* Pain in the ass. ._.

Me: That's it mister I'm gonna write you to hell! D

Ooh also should I give the other couples a little mini chapter...or should they get their own story and yes Disco-Bear is getting his own story with Foxy! Or mini chapter, but I need the permission from the people whose OC's I used just mail me whether or not I can use them and send me their personality so I don't fail too badly. Byez guys.

Peace, love, and peanut butter.


	5. Alone at Last

Ok I got a lot of messages about confusion over the characters appearances, I re-read my chapters and I apologize *bows* Gomen! But I should explain this, they're human-like but they still have animal-like qualities such as fur, claws, the ears, and as for Flaky and Shady's quills it's more like hair on them. Which is how she can pull it back in a ponytail and why his wild and long, oh and Flippy does have a little bear tail :P have fun with that visual of Evil with a tiny little puff tail...ppffffftttt xDDD *laughs uncontrollably until knife hits me in the head, I stand up with it sticking out of my head* _ On other news banana chicken fritter taco pie *passes out*

~Chapter 5~

Flaky watched as Evil tossed handful after handful of weapons into the knapsack, Flaky looked at the food disappointed, she looked back at Evil and stuck the salad into a baggy and hid it in my quills.

"Why do I need to train, I can just run from him like I have been." Flaky interjected, Evil stopped and looked her up and down.

"So you'll just continue to let him run you from every happy home you find, that's how jerks like him get fun from their victims, he has a fear over you and you can run away as much as you want but he'll still be there. Tracking you. Tormenting you. Once you stand up to him he'll go and leave you alone." Evil pointed out, Flaky clenched her fists cursing the fact that he was right.

"But I've stood up to him before and it didn't work." She argued, Evil walked up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"You're not intimidating, not at all. In fact you walked inside with a serious look on your face approaching me with a knife whilst covered in blood that clearly isn't yours you still wouldn't be intimidating." He said bluntly, Flaky opened her mouth to argue but the door flew open and a green, sticky squirrel walked in covered in candy.

"Flaky! Flaky! YouhavetogettotheTownSquareit'ssomethingyouneedtosee!" Nutty sped off talking so fast it all sounded like gibberish, he looked at Evil and turned to run. "Ohmygawdno!" Evil shook the candy addicted squirrel and looked into his eyes.

"Repeat that. Slowly, your life depends on it." Evil threatened as Nutty shook.

"Town Square, message for Flaky. So much blood." Nutty tried with quite obvious difficulty, Evil smirked and ripped the candied apple off Nutty's head taking his face with it. Nutty screamed and clutched at the meat behind his face, Evil dragged him to the sink and shoved him in the food dispenser. Flaky looked in horror and screamed as loud as she could, covering her face from the horrible sight. The green bear moved her hands away from her face with kind eyes, her heartbeat slower then remembered what Nutty said. Flippy looked at her and slowly lead her to Town Square.

They walked in silence hand-in-hand to Town Square, Flaky was quite obviously shaking and muttering things to herself but Flippy couldn't make it out.

_She needs to be trained. _Evil said breaking the silence, at least in Flippy's head, Flippy shook his head.

_I can protect her, she doesn't have the emotional stability to train, especially with you._

_You can't be around her all the time, you two have only been spending time together because you just started dating but you both have to return to your normal lives. _Evil said making a good point, they've only spent that last two days together because of their blossoming relationship, but Flaky has a job to get back to and so does Flippy.

_I don't have to work we both know that, I have enough money._

_You can't stalk her 24/7 she'd get sick of you! _Evil laughed, Flippy ignored him as they approached Town Square.

There was a crowd around the tiny town parkish area and in the middle was the largest oldest tree in Happy Tree Town, Flaky looked up on the tree and saw the big oak was decorated with red streamers. On closer inspection she realized that the streamers were someone's organs strung out on the tree in a manner of décor. A blue anteaters head was at the very top of the tall tree like a Christmas star with his tongue wrapping further than it could down the mighty oak. In the trees trunk a carved heart dripped from an actual heart with a purple quill in it, under the heart were two blood soaked files. Flippy pulled the quill out and picked up his and Flaky's hospital records.

_That bastard wanted to get our information from Happy Tree Hospital. _

Flaky looked up in horror at what he'd done, as he always did when he followed her, cause her pain and death and destruction. Flippy handed her her file and she opened it, a heart-shaped piece of paper with neat and pretty writing on it.

_My dear, dear Flakes as I write this I think of how I've wronged you in the past, honestly, it makes me smile because those were our moments. I don't want to lose you but I know that you've decided to make this your home, so it'll be my home as well. I know your address I know Mr. Army Bear's address I know his past I damn sure know your past and I know how to break you. I will stay here and torment you and your friends into the brink of insanity until you have no choice but to leave with me. Everyone'll be happier that way, don't you think? And I know, I know this sounds mean but I'm doing it for you, it's always been for you, my little Flakes. MY little Flakes, my love, my heart. My pet._

_Love Shady._

Flaky looked up at the nightmare before her, the big oak has been defiled friends sit in sorrow around a mangled friends corpse. Of course he'll come back but he pain will stick with him forever and knowing Shady there was a lot of pain involved. Flaky looked over at Flippy who had opened his file and looked at it in disbelief, Flaky walked up behind him and saw a picture of Shady and a purple bear. Flippy looked at it crying, touching the picture lingeringly; Flaky smiled slowly and stepped back. She turned from him and ran off into the night lacing her trail with tears of despair and flakes of loneliness.

Flaky ran home away from the mess that he'd created just for her 'his little Flakes' she cursed herself and felt anger well up inside of she got to her home she walked straight into the back yard into her garden, roses and hibiscus bloomed and glowed in the night for her. She picked a single rose and sat among her planted friends, she kissed the rose and let her mind wander as she often did. She kissed the rose over and over again only to be cut my a jealous thorn, she cried softly thinking that's how it always is. She gives her love and understanding to be cut deeply and left bleeding, she doesn't blame Flippy or even Berry but she was his first love, they had plans together she wouldn't take that from him.

_Flaky... _A small voice broke throughher thoughts and Flaky looked up into the garden a tall, proud looking red porcupine stood before her. This porcupine's eyes glowed red like evil but they were warm and kind as was the jagged toothed smile behind kind lips.

"Yes?" Flaky asked, the figure knelt beside her.

_Would you like to blow off a little steam?_ The figure asked brushing hair out Flaky's face and cupping it. Flaky looked down at the ground defeated.

"I don't want to become a monster." She whimpered, the figure kissed her forehead then both her eyes.

_I'm not a monster I promise you. I'm you, a different you we could never kill the innocent, I'm your anguish, your fear, you basic animal instincts. We can go out into the forest and sing and dance and be wild and come back renewed. The pain will remain but it will be numb for a while. _Flaky looked up at the figure and smiled at what offered her and cried, the figure nuzzled their foreheads together.

_Pretty girls don't cry, look up at me and I'll make it feel better until morning._

Flaky hesitated but looked into the wise red porcupine's eyes, they shone with honesty, the figure smiled and bent to kiss Flaky.

_The spell has begun, _

_Ne'er shall we run,_

_With you here I shall remain,_

_To carry you over rivers of pain._

_No glue will hold,_

_A shattered soul,_

_Young or old,_

_Ne'er silver nor gold,_

_The heart of Flakes shall become bold._

Flippy stood there, his world had been turned up-side down his lost love Berry was alive and in town and with Shady. The thought made him freeze and clenched the file angrily.

_That bastard has Berry when I get my hands on him I'm going to wring his neck dry. _Flippy thought angrily waiting for Evil to reply flippy was lost in anger.

_Evil are you up for a little hunt? _Flippy smirked.

_Ass._

_Yeah I know let's go get him. _Flippy agreed walking in no general direction pissed.

_No YOU are the ass. The dick. The jerk. The jackass. The god damned ass-hat. I'd ruin your life but you're doing damn well by yourself. _Evil spat Flippy stopped.

_What the hell are you talking about? _

_Look around, bitch, what's missing? _Evil cursed, Flippy looked around and found no shivering little red porcupine, she was just behind him.

_Yeah she was then she saw what was going on and read you like a fucking book, you don't deserve her. _Flippy began to looked frantically.

_No! I-it was a moment of weakness she'll understand, I know she will. I know her. I love her! _Flippy screamed getting no reply from Evil, he ran to Flaky's house and found her crouched in her bad yard rocking back and forth and staring into space as though she was in deep conversation with somebody. She closed her eyes and her body shook and her quills stood on end, her head flipped up and blood red eyes glowed. She stood up and almost seemed taller she hummed to herself and jumped an almost impossible height only to land on a tree branch as notes flowed out of her body. Flippy watched her gracefully go insane as she spun on the branch and ripped it's bark to confetti.

_Listen oh listen nature alike,_

_Betrayal has spoken,_

_And tainted the night._

_Carry me swiftly like leaves on a breeze_

_Grant this soul peace and utter relief._

She was dancing out into the forest with her eyes shut via the trees and the forest moved with her, Flippy followed at a safe pace, feeling a little dizzy.

_We'll fly together_

_We'll die forever_

_To be healed by bod_

_But by soul ne'er not_

_What what has she done,_

_Has she sinned? Lied?_

_Ever stolen?_

_Grief followers her,_

_Like a lost baby,_

_She prays and she prays just maybe,_

_Maybe._

_The light will seep through,_

_And recede from her soul,_

_The Darkness that it subdued,_

_And tainted the whole._

Flippy felt the weight of the words choking him...literally...something in the melody was twisted and brought physical pain onto listeners. Her insane laughter chime as she sung loudly and drowned his mind.

_Flakes is reborn!_

_She'll see to His end,_

_In this chipper town,_

_None shall call him a friend._

_Bind him!_

_Break him!_

_Eyes pleading for blood!_

_Tipping my hat,_

_Welcoming the flood!_

_Listen and be a witness_

_Nature alike!_

_I'm am deaths' kiss!_

_And the arch-enemy of spite!_

_So go! Go!_

_Be my mystical aids!_

_Fizzle away before Sun_

_Would raise!_

_Too bright! Too forgiving! _

_But ne'er anymore!_

_I promise you this and _

_Something more._

_I'll bring you his blood._

_Ne'er to come back-_

_Only to pour!_

With each verse Flippy felt himself being choked by the insane porcupine's song, he fell to his knees and saw her swaying in the trees above him while he slowly passed out.

Flaky woke up at the top of a tree with the sun beaming in her eyes, her muscles were sore but her spirit felt oddly lifted just a little. Her eyes felt tired as she looked at where she was, a deep 'Oh yeah.' told her she was on-top Disco Bears house, she body was too tired to move so she just stayed there and listened to him play his disco music. Suddenly she heard laughing and watched Disco Bear walk out of his house hand-in-hand with Foxy, the new yellow fox that moved in the other day. They laughed and walked out towards town, Foxy hummed a tune while Disco Bear spun her and dipped her for a kiss.

"Jammin'." She whispered as they grooved on, Flaky looked at them with envy at first but then settled for being nothing again. She rolled out of the tree and landed on the ground with a thud. On her walk through town to her house she saw Cuddles pushing Giggles on a swing-set, Petunia was feeding Handy in the park, and Lifty, Nini, Shifty, and Mimi were robbing a bank. Flaky hung her head and walked on, she began to cry and ignored everyone that asked her what was wrong. She went home and walked inside without closing the door, she sighed one eye blazed red from insanity while the other burned red from tears.

"Close the stupid door Shady and don't smoke in my house." She said blankly, Shady stepped out from behind the door and closed it.

"Aww Flakes you ruined my surprise appearance." He pouted snuffing out the cigarette on her carpet.

~End~

Yeesh sorry it took so long guys I had writers' block from holy hell, anyway yeah Shady's appearance in her house was predicted I know but gawd I had to do it.

Shady: Way to go cliché writer.

Me: I will fucking kill you, I am your God you better praise me bitch. _

Shady: I'll take my chances.

Me: Why do I always back and forth with you!

Flippy: Fine they why'd you make me seem like a total douche!

Me: Shady...let us finish our conversation!

*Evil and Flippy beat me up*

Evil: Why are you so mean to Flaky! D

Me: The story needs a plot! Forgive me! D;


	6. Alot to Take In

Okee I know the last chapter was kinda crappy I'm sorry but I tried to right it through writers' block but it's gone now so lets get back to the awesome-ness!

~Chapter 6~

Flaky kept walking and ignored him to open all the windows in her house, he walked behind her silently she decided to break the silence.

"Who told you to break into my house?" She asked already tired, broken-hearted, and cranky, Shady grabbed her arm and jerked her to him.

"Who told you to stab me? Who told you I was done with you? Who told you to whore it up with Mr. Army Bear?" He said looking into her eyes for the first time, they were dazed and unfocused with a bright red tinging one eye. He brought his hand back and slapped her. Hard. Her eyes focused on him and she scooted away, he chuckled pulling her back.

"There's my girl I thought I lost you for a second, but you were too broken, heh I guess perfection and be too much perfection sometimes." He smirked watching her writhe to get free from him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" She cried out to Fate but Shady took it as a question for him, he lit another cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"Flakes, Flakes, my little girl, Flakes. Asking me to leave you alone is like asking a bird not to prey on worms, I love you Flakes. And this is how I show my love." He smiled innocently walking into the kitchen, Flaky ran for the door but a knife flew past her and cut her ear. Flaky clutched her ear and looked at the ground in anger and sorrow while tears blurred her vision.

_Angel! Please! Help me, take me away from him. I hate him! He's hurt me._ Flaky pleaded but the voice came back softly through something like clenched teeth.

_I cannot, Flaky. My sweet Flaky although I am your instincts I'm still you, he would have power over me as well. Him knowing I exist could jeopardize my plan for him. Please just hold on longer while I rest and regain our strength._ And with that Flaky's angel was gone and left her alone with her demon. He walked to her, knife in hand and ran a long slender cut in her arm, Flaky pushed her palms out to stop him but he just grabbed both her wrists in one hand and carved in her flesh. Hot tears mingled with blood around her as he did whatever he pleased to her, with that knife. He dropped the knife and began to put the hot end of the cigarette against her flesh making that sizzling noise, Flaky thrashed and screamed until he finally released her, she clutched her arms to her torso shaking, she looked at two angry bleeding letters gouged in her flesh. 'S' on her left, 'F' on her right both surrounded by burn mark hearts.

"You're mine Flaky, remember that, and I want to to think about how you've been such bad girl." He said grabbing her by her hair dragging her to her room and locking the door. She laid on the floor in a puddle of blood and tears hating her life more than ever.

~Three Days Later~

Flaky's been in that room ever since the day he'd locked her in she was starving and everyday she watched the sun rise then fall wondering if anyone missed her. Flaky always saw the window was open so it provided a breeze and something to look through, she'd never dare to climb out of it, expecting a trap, she figured that's what Shady wants her to do so she left it alone. She did like how sometimes she'd smell the woods and that comforted her, but she was becoming increasingly tired with each day, if anything her dreams would wear her out. She had sweet dreams of running through the forest, she always came to a pond in the middle of it, a waterfall glistened in the moonlight and she would sing to the waterfall every night and dance around it like she had no cares in the world. She stunk horribly and would almost kill of any type of food, he hadn't even addressed her existence but sometimes she would hear quiet talking at night on the other side of the door. Just yesterday he came in once to re-make the letters in her arms and once she fought back he'd hit her in the face again, she was content with him ignoring her more than anything. Flaky's angel had been silent and when they did talk it was brief and the angel was very tired like her, they mostly fell asleep together. Today Flaky was using her quill to dig into the wall to doodle as she'd done many times to have something prolonging her sanity, the door flew open and Shad walked in with his nose plugged.

"Now you have work today don't you, hop to it this place doesn't pay for itself, and I expect you home exactly at 4:15 that's more than enough time to come home. But first do the world a favor and shower you smell god awful but I still love you, anyway get up, thirty minutes to shower then you get changed and go to work. And Flaky if you come back one second late or not at all then I'll make your life worse than I already have. If I find out you're talking to Mr. Army Bear then I'll have Berry take your place." Shady said simply and Flaky flinched, Flippy would be completely happy with Berry at his side, his gold medal, not his silver. And Flaky wouldn't wish Shady on anyone, it's just not in her nature, she laid on the carpet in a pool of her own blood and tears thinking that now things were back to how they should be...

Flippy woke up in Happy Tree Hospital remembering what he saw in the forest perfectly well four days ago, he'd broken her heart just like Shady wanted. Plus the picture was probably photo-shopped he saw Berry die before his eyes and they weren't anywhere close to Happy Tree Town, he spent the three days in his home thinking, he hadn't seen Flaky or Shady for those days. He felt like he was in a dream, that nothing was real, he'd felt like that for three days in deep thought but still couldn't wrap his head around anything that was going on.

_How about you listen to me for once, get off your ass and go see Flaky you know damn well she's in a bad situation! I can't believe that you sat around here like a bitch for three days thinking! _Evil raged and Flippy hung his head in shame waking up for the first time in those three long days.

_Flaky needs me, and I've been sitting here. I'm such a dumbass! _Flippy cursed at himself standing up and heading for the door.

_Damn straight you're a dumbass now get your ass over to her house! Pronto! _Flippy didn't need Evil's encouragment he began to sprint the five blocks to Flaky's house, he saw Flaky locking her door about to go to work only in weird clothes, it was about 75 degrees outside but she was wearing a long sleeve shirt,a scarf wrapped up to cover half her face, and big sunglasses. In the window he saw Shady watching her leave, Flippy walked across the street where Shady couldn't see him and took the long route to Flaky's work. He arrived at Tree-Mart and walked to the electronics section where Flaky worked she was helping Cro-Marmot find an MP3 player, once she finished helping him she looked up at Flippy and froze.

"Flaky, I just wanted to-" He began approaching her suddenly she ran away as fast as she could, he would've lost her if it wasn't for her attire that made her stick out until she ran in the clothing section and blended in, she hid in one of the circle jean racks like a child. She silently prayed he wouldn't find her so Berry would be safe, for him, for his happiness she'd sacrifice her well being, thinking about it she cried silently. Flippy crawled in the clothes rack and grabbed her arm before she could run away, she yelped out in pain and cringed; he noticed this and rolled up her sleeve, anger swept over him as he stared at the 'S' engraved in her skin. She tried to pull away frantically but he began to remove her other garments as well, getting angrier with each removal. She had a large bruise on her face, a black eye, a piece of her ear missing, burn marks, cuts up and down her arms, and she looked as though she hadn't eaten in days; Flippy clenched his fists and breathed in and out. Flaky started crying and put her things back on, while he was focusing she tried to crawl out of the rack unnoticed but her grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back.

"Flaky...I-I'm so sorry..." He began in a quiet voice, she looked at him sadly then looked away.

"I-I shouldn't be t-talking to you, it'll m-make your life better." She cried quietly, Flippy hugged her and she cried harder at how good and natural it felt.

"You make our life worth living, don't let him do this; Berry was his first but she was his past and you're his future." Evil said, Flaky looked up at him, narrow green eyes, sharp teeth and all, she began to cry harder.

"I-if I talk to you then S-Shady'll take Berry and p-put her in my place! I can't l-let you do that, I c-couldn't do that t-to you, I couldn't d-do that t-to her, y-you may not have loved her b-but Flippy d-did she was his world and, and out of her death you w-were b-born. She m-meant that much and I d-don't want him t-to lose her ag-gain." She snotted through heavy tears drooling slightly, Evil should've been completely grossed out by all the body fluids that covered her face but he simply took her scarf and wiped her face, he knew this was Flippy's battle not his but he felt sorry for Flaky. He normally didn't give a damn about anyone, but he knows what it's like for the world to have it out for you, that's what the war feels like, it's like you're charging towards that army by yourself. He kissed her softly and patted her head.

"Flaky-" He began until a purple quill shot through her arm and dragged her out, Flaky screamed mostly in fear as she was dragged out. Evil burst out the rack and faced Shady with his foot on Flaky's shoulder blade as he held her arm backwards.

"Now Flakes, my dear, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" Shady asked her pulling her arm backwards slowly, Flaky buried her face in the carpet.

"I-I tried!" She screamed, Evil stomped towards them, Shady drove another quill between the collarbone on the other side of her body she writhed and cried out.

"Not so fast Mr. Army Bear, if you move I'll break her arm, another step and she gets her collarbone dislocated. You see, you and my dear little Flakes here are so very predictable I figured you'd want to talk to her asap which is why I told her the fate that would await your Berry so she'd avoid you, but I can't expect my little useless Flakes to do anything right. So I followed you while you followed her and lo and behold I saw you to getting cozy in the clothes rack, oh well I guess a whore will do it wherever." Shady said angrily twisting her arm until it make a sickeningly loud pop, Flaky's pupils dilated as she screamed in pain. Evil clenched his fist so hard he felt like the bone was about to rip through his skin.

"Oh dear I'm sorry, my little Flakes I let my anger get the best of me and since you won't be much use to me with a broken arm I'll see you tomorrow." He said apologetically grabbing her by her quills and putting his foot on her neck, she just laid there with a blank look on her face stained by tears then with a loud crack her eyes widened then slowly closed. Evil watched him break her neck, he's never seen her die when he hasn't done it he looked up at Shady but something blurred his vision.

"You bastard." Evil screamed charging at him, Shady pulled his quill out of Flaky's corpse Evil slashed at him with his bowie knife while Shady defended.

"Aww I made the big bad bear cry, what would Berry do if she saw you weeping over another woman." Shady shot and that hit Flippy making Evil hesitate.

"She'd do nothing because she's dead!" Evil screamed punching Shady in his temple making him stumble back, Shady's visors cracked and he laughed.

"You dumbfuck! You haven't been home yet, have you! She's there waiting for you!"

_She's at my house?_ Flippy asked weakly he was mentally and emotionally exhausted.

_Don't believe him idiot he's nothing but a liar, we were at the house the WHOLE time!_

_Oh yeah... _

"The only woman that belongs in my house is Flaky!" Evil argued as Shady pulled himself up, he put both hands on his quill like it was a sword and charged at Evil, stabbing and cutting at him. The quill clipped his leg, Evil winced then grabbed Shady by his shoulders, and headbutt him. Shady's visors shattered and as he stumbled back he kicked Evil in the jaw, Evil fell back on a clothes rack and elbowed the glass in it. He began to fling shards at Shady who used Lumpy the Store manager as a shield, Evil simply threw the whole rack at him, Shady ran towards the grocery section with Evil hot on his tail.

"Come back here you dumb bastard!" Evil yelled, scaring the shoppers; Evil grabbed Toothy and flung him at Shady, the beavers teeth sank into his calf Shady flung him off and his head was split open by a stem on a metal spinning rack. Shady looked around for something to help him, he hadn't realized how strong the psychotic bear was especially when angry and cursed himself for not keeping Flaky alive until they arrived home. Shady turned down an isle while Evil went straight, Shady looked around for something, anything and he saw a rack of sunglasses. He tossed on a pair and didn't see the green bear in sight, until white power was dumped on him, Shady's tasted it and cringed at its sweetness.

"Powered sugar?" He mumbled to himself, then he was Evil stood there with a candy covered squirrel reaching for the bag of powdered sugar he held in his other hand. Evil sprinted to Shady and slammed the bag into Shady's quills and released Nutty who immediately began to bite chunks off Shady thinking he was a giant purple cake with a jelly filling. Shady grabbed Evil's leg before Nutty tackled him and began to punch him in the face violently, Evil bit Shady's hand and punched his glasses again.

"What the hell is up with you wearing fucking sunglasses!" Evil asked frustrated, Shady screamed at the shards of plastic in his eyes and pulled a long wickedly sharp quill while Nutty ate him.

"You prick!" He screamed before Nutty ate his heart, Shady stabbed Evil in the stomach and twisted the quill and died.

Before Evil gave into the darkness he saw something behind the shattered sunglasses, laughter shook him before he died.

Flaky opened her eyes in the Happy Tree Hospital next to Shady and Flippy everything on her was in place except her quills were in a pony-tail, she crept out of bed and tip-toed her way to the door but a purple figure cut her off she covered her face thinking it was Shady until the figure tapped her shoulder. Flaky looked up at a purple bear with a blue flower in her hair, she wore a look of confusion as Flaky's eyes began to water and she pushed Berry into the hall.

"Y-you have to get out of here?" The purple bear looked at the timid porcupine confusedly, she sized her up and took her for the typed afraid of her own shadow.

"And why is that? I came to see Shady, some pink chipmunk told me he was in the hospital. I come here and I see you, that green bear, and Shady all in hospital beds." Did she just call Flippy..the love of her...past life 'That green bear' as if he was a total stranger.

"Y-you don't remember Flippy?" Flaky asked balling her fists up, she felt an energy building up inside her, Berry's face lit up as she looked at the bear again and it finally clicked. She ran past Flaky and rushed into the room, the energy in Flaky subsided and he slowly followed the purple bear. The purple bear shook Flippy, calling his name, Flippy woke up and stared wide-eyes at her, Shady woke due to all the commotion. He looked at the purple bear and Flaky could've sworn she saw Shady swallow nervously.

"What are you doing here!" They both asked in unison, Berry looked at them both in confusion, she turned to Shady first.

"Well I heard that you were in the hospital so I came to see you and I just learned you were here; that girl told me it's so good to see you!" She exclaimed gesturing to Flaky briefly then giving Flippy a tight hug, Flaky looked away feeling like she intruded on a special moment.

"I-I can't believe you're alive, and I've missed you more than you can ever know...but you need to know that that girl over there is my girlfriend and I love her." Flippy said, Berry pulled away from him and looked at him then Flaky who was playing with the long ponytail nervously. Flippy waited for a slap, yelling, her to look at him hurt, but she simply laughed and patted his shoulder.

"She's too cute for you, plus I never thought you'd miss me so much." She admitted, Flippy and Flaky looked at Berry in shock out of her taking it so easily.

"Look, why don't you just go back home and I'll meet you there ok?" Shady whispered to Berry, Flaky eyed him, he never whispered, Berry shrugged and headed for the door. But Flaky blocked it.

"W-wait a minute! B-berry why are you talking to Shady and so accepting with Flippy choosing me, n-not that I'm not grateful but i-it seems off." Flaky said feeling the energy build up again, the purple bear looked confused.

"Berry?" She looked around and gasped. "No, no, no I'm not Berry I'm her twin sister Cherry." She said apologetically, the energy built up in Flaky again she kept it inside and looked at the ground.

_Yes, release it dear. _Flakes laughed, Flaky did as she was told and looked up at Shady with narrow red eyes, long claws, sharp teeth, and spiked quills.

_Say hello to your animal instincts. _Flakes chuckled.

"Flaky! Don't look at me like that!" He yelled commandingly at the not-so-timid approaching porcupine, Flaky glanced over at Flippy to see the he was half-flipped apparently both sides wanted to rip him to shreds. Cherry just stepped back feeling hate hang heavily in the air.

"You mean to tell me...that you made all of this up!" Flaky snapped grabbing his neck, Shady raised a hand to hit her but she didn't flinch instead her eyes burned into his soul making him recoil his arm from her, he became nervous this wasn't little Flakes. Easy to push around and treat like a punching bad, when he didn't answer; she picked him up out of the bed and flung him against the wall. He smashed against an equipment shelf, a beaker filled with alcohol smashed against his back creating wounds and burning them. Shady cried out, Fliqpy picked him up by his arms and restrained him

"Get up you cross-eyed bastard." He whispered, Shady flinched and his face turned red with anger, Flaky raised an eyebrow, raised a clawed paw and swept it across his face knocking off the visors and leaving four angry red crying marks on his face. Shady had his eyes squeezed shut.

"Open them." Flaky and Fliqpy demanded, they smirked at each other, Flaky turned to walk across the room. Fliqpy put his legs between Shady's and spread them. Flaky turned and sprinted across the room to give him a full leg pulled back, 110% hard kick to the family jewels; the thud was so loud it almost sounded like a crunch, Shady's eyes flew open and a quiver started from his legs and traveled up his body, once it got to him face he vomited. Fliqpy let him go and he fell face first into the bile clutching his regions unable to stand, Flaky bent over and looked at the crying porcupine's eyes. She chuckled at two big pupils staring at each other, then she began to laugh out loud; Shady just cringed as Flaky kicked him in the side.

"That! You tormented me just because you can't look straight!" She screamed, she yanked one of the glass shards out of his back and plunged it into his left eye, he clutched it and rolled around in his vomit pile in pain. She walked over to the emergency hose and sprayed him clean with ice cold chemically treated high pressure water. Shady was slammed against the wall with great pressure and half drowned, Fliqpy grabbed a defibrillator and smirked. The same time Flaky dropped the hose, Fliqpy turned on the defib and tossed it into the high pressure stream, electricity crackled and popped attacking Shady violently. After a minute or so of this Flaky turned off the water and walked towards him making each step filled with her pain and sorrow that he's caused her, she pressed her foot to his face, he mumbled something.

"Say that a bit louder." She bit.

"It was..for you. You'd leave but you stayed longer out of fear. I really did love you and I still did, any damage I caused you was out of fear for you leaving. I'm sorry." Shady said sincerely, peeking at her with his good eye, tears streaked down her face but she shook it off and grabbed the 9mm desert eagle from Fliqpy's ever armed belt, she aimed it at Shady but a hand landed on her shoulder and she looked back at the normal Flippy, he had worry in his eyes.

"What?" She hissed.

"If you kill him, regardless of him coming back or not, this side full of rage and hate will stay with you. It's not an angel coming to save you, trust me I've been there just don't kill him and let this piece of you go." He reasoned, she looked at Shady and how he'd hurt her physically, emotionally, and mentally, her finger twitched on the trigger but she looked down at him for what he really was; a coward that hid behind abusing others to get over his own insecurity, a bully, a worthless piece of her past that was barely worth her attention. She sighed and dropped the gun to the floor, it went off and shot Shady right between the eyes; Flaky flinched at the sound and looked over at an equally shocked Flippy.

"D-does that count...?" Flippy looked over at the normal Flaky and laughed.

~Two Months Later~

Flippy almost jumped out of bed but was cautious not to wake the red spikey ball he was curled around, he looked at her and drank in her image, she'd been wearing one of his army jackets to bed almost everyday since then and was chewing on the hem on the sleeve as she slept curled up in a ball.

_She's adorable._

_What a kid... _Both Evil and Flippy said in the same amused and affectionate voice, there was only a pause of mental silence until Flippy was on the move again. He'd gotten used to Evil adding in his two cents about Flaky but it's been more loving than hateful, sometimes he does have his moments where he picks on the poor girl but he never hurts her or kills her.

_Stop thinking and hurry up idiot. _Evil commanded, Flippy pulled a cake out of the very bottom of the fridge. It was a red velvet cake with chocolate frosting, Flaky's favorite, he also took out a little green and red box. It took him longer than he expected to make eggs and bacon with toast and he cursed himself for not knowing how to cook very well, he put the breakfast on a tray with a rose and a hibiscus from her new garden in Flippy's backyard and cared it to the room.

_Wait you just grabbed yours! Get mine too, it's behind the sugar in the cabinet._ Evil shouted angrily, Flippy sighed went back to grab the small box although it was bigger than Flippy's and walked back to the room.

_Pfft, it's bigger than mine are you trying to one-up me? _Flippy thought accusingly.

_If I wanted to one-up you it wouldn't even take much. _Evil scoffed, then they both chuckled.

"Flaky." He whispered down to her and she stirred immediately, she was a light sleeper her nerves wouldn't allow her to be anything else. She sat up with her quills askew behind her face, she put one finger to her mouth yawned and rubbed closed eyes with the other hand. Suddenly she smelled the breakfast and a smile began to crawl over her face, Flippy set the tray on the bed in front of her and she kissed him putting her arms around his neck.

"Happy Birthday Flaky." Flippy whispered to her trying to hide the cake and boxes the best he could without dropping them, Flaky hadn't seemed to notice and she dug in; the eggs were a little salty and the bacon was burned a bit but she ate it anyway. She was about to drink her milk until Flippy pulled out the cake, she squealed and ate the large slice faster than she ate the breakfast. Flippy stood and sat on the bed behind her and began to play with her hair, it wasn't something Flippy normally does rather than being something Evil likes to do but she didn't pay the question mind seeing as they _were _the same person. Flaky's ear twitched as she heard fabric tie, once she finished her milk she let Flippy guide her to a mirror; she looked up and saw her hair pulled back into a ponytail held by a green bow. The bow shined and looked good in contrast to her dark red hair, Flaky reached up to touch the ribbon and the material seemed to slide against her skin, Flaky couldn't help to smile at how soft the material was. Flippy kissed the top of her head right before she was about to turn in every angle of the mirror just poking, rubbing, and caressing the magic material until she heard somebody cleared their throat. Flaky turned, shocked, to see Evil and cocked her head to the side and he held out a slightly bigger box for her.

"The ribbon was from Flippy but this one's from me." He said blushing only slightly which must be a lot for him, Flaky took it.

"When did you have time to shop plus if you two are the same then why do I get two presents?" She asked jokingly, Evil took the box and held it high above his head.

"Oh well in that case." He mumbled looking away, she whined and jumped for the box only to miss. Evil chuckled at her child-ish antics, kissed her forehead and gave her it back. She quickly opened the box and picked up a bowie knife just like Evil's, she giggled and held the weapon cautiously figuring he'd get her this sort of thing. He walked to her and turned it to the side it had '_Happy Birthday Flaky. With love, Evil' _Flaky smiled and him and kissed him on both cheeks meaning to represent a kiss for Flippy as well.

"I love them both they're beautiful." She smiled and watched Evil turn to Fliqpy, she was confused again and just watched as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Even though it's your birthday we kind of wanted a present from you." He said, Flaky could literally see the mental fight he was having one side was ready while the other was hesitant, they appeared to have come to a decision and knelt on one knee. Flaky looked wide-eyed as he opened a box and that revealed an engagement ring, tears flowed down her face and Flippy's half couldn't find words so in Evil's voice Fliqpy said.

"Let's get hitched." Evil more so stated than asked but it was still a question and she knew it was a question all the same, tears filled her eyes and she practically jumped up and down.

"Y-yes!" She exclaimed, but Fliqpy continued.

"You're marrying both of us, remember that." He warned she just tackled him and kissed both sides of his face.

"I know, I know I love you both!" Fliqpy laughed, slid the ring on her finger, and kissed her passionately, she kissed back loving the natural feeling of her lips against his and finally all in her world was right again.

~End~

Ok it's not really the end and I KNOW it's a sucky chapter soo much happened but gah I just...every time I delete it I wrote it again so please don't hate me and I have at least one more chapter of the future in me so I'll get right on that.

R&R please I want to know our opinions about it!

Peace, love, peanut butter!


	7. The End!

Ok guys last chapter and it's a skippy-ness for the future so I hope you enjoy. Arigato for reading up until now and I'll most definitely make another fanfiction, this was my very first one and based on your reviews I did pretty good so.. Yay me! Yay you guys for being awesome! And Yay because new characters are going to enter but it'll be fresh!

Mishi and Kenji: WHY WEREN'T WE IN THIS ONE! D

Me: These are my closest RP characters, they bitch and moan about EVERYTHING!

Kenji: We'd have no reason to be bitches if you just put us in every story.

Mishi: Please they'd get tired of you.

Kenji: Oh like you're any better?

Me: You're both just...awful how about that.

Kenji and Mishi: *beats me up* PUT US IN THE NEXT STORY!

Me: FINE I GIVE I GIVE!

~Two Months Later~

Flaky stood in an area Handy made in Tree Park so she could make a good appearance once the music started to play, it had enough room for 5 people and a vanity station for her hair and make-up. Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, Lammy, and Foxy occupied the space Flaky was pacing back and forth nervously, crying a little from how nervous and happy she was, Petunia grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into a chair. Giggles sighed with a smile and wiped Flaky's face to re-do her make-up for the seventeenth time. Lammy was watching Foxy fiddle with her guitar, she was performing at he reception.

"Calm down Flaky, you're going to ruin your make-up before you even make it down the isle at this rate, and you want Flippy to see you at your bet right. I mean you made your hair do the impossible for him!" Petunia griped at the crying porcupine rubbing her shoulders, Flaky chuckled while Giggles applied her blush again. They spent hours washing her hair, then carefully drying it and Petunia pulled the long mass into a high ponytail using the ribbon Flippy had given her then it was curled so it added a background frame for her face, they spent a majority of the time making sure her dandruff flakes wouldn't show. Giggles finished Flaky's make-up again and it was even better than before, black eyeliner and mascara made her eyes a warm amber red and her lips looked fuller and soft. The dress she wore hugged her curves and stopped at her knees in the front while it went to her feet in the back, and even though she was embarrassed about it Giggles and Petunia basically _made_ Flaky wear a garnet around her right thigh. Petunia and Giggles were wearing red bridesmaids dresses while Lammy wore a simple red dress, being the flower girl, and Foxy had on a red blouse and bell bottoms combo.

"Flaky I can't believe you're getting married I'm so happy for you!" Giggles squealed talking for the first time in a long time, every time she spoke about the wedding she cried then Flaky cried and Petunia had to chastise them again. Giggles felt tears welling up in her eyes, Foxy shook her head and laughed while Petunia glared at the pink chipmunk who quickly blinked her tears away; Flaky looked at her reflection and wondered if Flippy was as nervous as she was.

Flippy held his face in his hands while his palms sweat, he looked in the mirror in front of him and Evil was there in a black suit but wearing his usual barrette. Cuddles was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement with his green suit, he was also talking so fast it was giving Flippy a headache.

_Let me kill him if he's annoying you. _Evil said and Flippy's eyes shot up at the mirror.

_No this is important to Flaky, to me..and you! Why would you do that and ruin the wedding! _Flippy exploded Evil looked taken aback then chuckled.

_Whoa Princess Diana, breathe, I was kidding plus a fancy reception and cerimony isn't what makes the wedding, it's the people who're being united. Don't be such a superficial bitch. _Evil laughed, Flippy raised an eyebrow but did take in a relaxing breath.

_I don't the nerves to deal with you right now._

_Getting cold feet?_

_No! Never but... I don't know I just feel nervous, i-it's natural._

_You're freaking yourself out, stop getting your panties in a bunch and just focus on Flaky. _Evil reasoned I calmed down and thought about Flaky, we'd have kids and everything would be perfect in our lives. Evil's chuckling brought me back to thinking realistically, we'd have to share Flaky which isn't much of a problem but...what if the kids get his personality I know he's not going to let me be the other only to have kids with Flaky.

_Damn straight I'm not, you aren't the only one the gets to have sex with her on a regular basis either. _Evil argued, I took off my barrette and scratched my head.

_You're killing me Evil, what the hell. _Evil laughed.

_If only I could, but it's not like I'm going to have sex with her everyday; when I'm out I have business to attend to that I haven't in a long time._

_What do you mean in a long time! Just yesterday you killed everybody when they were trying to set all of this up. _Flippy yelled.

_Well that was hours ago and I'm itching for another go. _Evil smirked hungrily, suddenly there was a hand on Flippy's shoulder.

"Is tyme. Prechare tu meeet chour demyseh!" Cuddles laughed through a horrible unrecognizable accent, Flippy snorted and walked out to stand next to Lumpy the Preacher; Everyone in Happy Tree Town was there, including Cherry and Shady who had began to date, after Flaky beat the living daylights out of him then ''killed'' him, he's been mostly like his old cocky self except there is one thing.

The music started to play and everyone waited for Flaky's entrance.

_Ok, now Evil behave this means a lot to Flaky and me too! _Flippy reminded, Evil scoffed.

_I already said I'd behave, even if I come out, today's my wedding day too; I'll be perfectly civil._

Flaky appeared and Flippy almost lost his balance, her hair looking amazing and it didn't have a single flake, her make-up accentuated her features as if she were a model, and her dress clung to her torso to reveal and figure and stopped at about her knees showing her great legs, once she registered that everyone was looking at her she blushed cutely and hung her head smiling shyly.

_Fuck civil I want out. Now! Screw the ceremony I want her! _Evil raged like a dog after a female in heat, for a second Flippy wanted to comply but he composed himself and waited as Pop escorted her down the isle. She passed everyone with waves and muttering hellos while Petunia whispered for her not to do so, once she passed Shady her eyes flickered light red and locked on to him; he held his breath and whimpered slightly. Even though she never technically killed him that day Flakes never became another personality just the little voice in her head giving her ideas. Once she passed him she went to stand next to her fiancee, future husband, her future baby's daddy, and her lifelong partner. He grabbed her hands and kissed them while they both looked at Lumpy to begin he took out a sheet of paper.

"Ok dearly beloved we are gathered here, to join Flaky and Flippy in unholy-" Sniffles whispers to Lumpy. "Oh I'm sorry in _holy_ matrimony."

Flaky laughed nervously while Flippy face-palmed.

Lumpy continued to make mistakes through-out the entire ceremony, and after Flaky and Flippy sealed their first kiss as a married couple everybody cheered and threw rice on them. The Mole let go of his balloons, and the rope caught his ankle. He was pulled up into a tree decorated with red quills and along with eh pooping balloons The Mole was shredded and blood splattered all over the walking by couple. Flaky instantly looked over at the green bear, Evil looked back at her with a devious smile; she looked up at him and felt her heartbeat quicken and a smile tugged at her lips, Evil frowned.

"I liked it better when I still scared you." He said biting her shoulder, she winced then shuddered; he chuckled then picked her up in one arm, and did a double take at her leg. He saw the garter but there was something under it, he grabbed it and pulled out the bowie knife he'd given her; he smiled and held it gingerly.

"You wore it today." He whispered, she tried to get down but he made his grip on her firmer.

"Of course, I wore it, I wore the ribbon too they were given to me by two special people." She said kissing his head while also trying to calm him down, Evil smirked and grabbed a firmer grip on it.

"Let's christen it then!" Suddenly he slit Petunia's throat, she grabbed it and fell to the floor dead, only then did the other guests react scattering. Evil walked Flaky back to their house killing every friend on the way Flaky put her hands over here eyes and tried to block out the cries of pain, once they arrived home they were both drenched in blood. It contrasted on Flaky's dress and complimented Evil's black suit, he walked her to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed, Flaky wished she'd gotten a full length dress now.

"W-we still have a party that Cuddles and Giggles were throwing." She reasoned, while he got on his knees to take off her shoes., he smiled looking up her dress and she immediately closed her legs.

"They can't host a party if they're dead now can they?" He said lacing his fingers with hers, he slowly spread her legs with her trembling. "You look beautiful today and you're dress and hair and make-up made you ravishing." He complimented running a finger up her leg then her thigh, she shuddered and blushed wildly when he began to remove the garter with his teeth.

"W-what are you d-doing?" She said flustered pushing him with her free hand, he pulled elastic material, grabbed her other hand, and locked it with her other hand while he let the garter snap against her thigh she winced.

"No fighting." He smirked, licking the tiny red line, then pushing the garter up higher.

"I thought y-you were taking it off!" She argued, he chuckled.

"Every time you interrupt I'm going to start over only it'll go higher, so now it's at upper thigh." Instead of just taking it off with his teeth his tongue danced the entire way up her leg, Flaky tried to stop her body from shaking she knew her face was redder than her fur so she plopped backwards and put a pillow over her face. Evil chuckled and slid the garter off, he got on the bed and put himself between her legs. Flaky flinched and let out a yelp of surprise when he hoisted her upwards, Flaky kept the pillow pressed to her face, he pressed her close and growled.

"Either I take the dress off or I rip it off, which will it be?" Evil said luring her, Flaky felt her face get even hotter, then after a moment of silence she mumbled into the pillow, he took it away and looked at her beat-red face with a sinister smirk.

"What was that?" He asked turning her to look him in the eyes, she bit her lip.

"Take it off." She said a bit louder he chuckled.

"Well if you insist." His hand was already on the zipper and he had her out of the dress, he also took her hair out of the ponytail so her hair fell around her face as a wavy mass. He let his finger trace her body while she writhed under him. She was so damn cute, so innocent, so sensitive, and all his. With that thought he tasted her bare skin while he used his bowie knife to cut through her bra, Flaky yipped at the sudden motion with the knife. Evil ran the back of the ice cold blade up her thigh, she jumped from it's coolness then an unexpected moan escaped her lips. Evil looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and a crocked smile Flaky laughed nervously and shrugged her shoulders; Evil brought his hand up to caress her face, she leaned into it with a smile that he was being gentle then he grabbed her hair by the roots and yanked backwards, she cried out in pleasure and arched her back. He chuckled and picked her up by her waist again so they were face to face, her eyes were still timid but now glazed over with lust.

"Well, well even though she's afraid of damn near everything her likes it rough." He said biting her shoulder and pressing her into him, Flaky wrapped her arm around his neck while her other hand found his hair. A growl formed in his throat while he dipped her backwards and practically devoured her, his mouth found her breast and latched on; she moaned and ground her hips into his. He tore her out of her panties and plunged deep within her, her body twitched as he grabbed hold of her hips and taught her how to ride him. She brought her head back up and clenched onto him, every thrust he made a small noise peaked louder Evil was chuckling at her sensitivity until he moaned from her teeth sinking into his neck. There was a silent moment of shock that was broken by Flaky giggling.

"I g-got you." She found the courage to say, Evil's eyebrow twitched with amusement and agitation.

"Pfft, love you." He grumbled, she kissed him.

"Love you too."

~7 months later (just for funsies)~

Cuddles and Giggles ran from Evil whom was rampaging in the streets, Giggles clung to her lover as they ran. She took out her phone and began to call Flaky seeing as though she's the only one that can calm him down lately.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Flaky sighed into the receiver, Giggles shut her phone and continued to run until she tripped; and her phone fell with her, she crawled to get it but Evil cut her off and backed her into a corner. Evil already had Cuddles by his neck and was strangling him, the yellow rabbits head exploded all over them. Evil grabbed her up by her collar and pinned her against the wall suddenly they heard a sound, distant at first, but grew louder the closer it came.

~Isn't She Lovely plays in the background (imagine this for me I'm sure I'm not the only one amused by the thought)~

Flaky walks toward them in slow motion, her belly protruding with pregnancy, one eye glowed red, and you could literally see the energy moving with her. The frantic frightened friends were still running, Lumpy got in her way, she grabbed his antlers and broke his neck over her knee; Mime rode by on a unicycle she grabbed his shoulders and impaled him on the seat. Next Disco Bear and Foxy ran by, Flaky grabbed her headphones and strangled them both with the wire then walked on their backs breaking them. Nutty ran by with a piece of cake, Flaky pulled out an apple, shoved it in his throat and took his cake, eating it greedily. She approached them causing more death and destruction then Evil was, Giggles was now clinging to Evil.

"I'm scared.." She whimpered, Evil swallowed Flippy mentally added.

_Me too._

~8 Years Later~

Flaky was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when a figure that came up to her waist hugged her leg and she looked down at Flippy Jr. or Filly for short he was the spitting image of Flippy except... He looked up at her with tears in his big green eyes, she smiled sympathetically.

"What is it Filly?" She asked putting her hand on the 7 year old's head, he sniffed and pointed to a tiny red porcupine running into the kitchen after him holding a bowie knife in her tiny hand, her red eyes glowed red looking at him then dulled to their normal color once they found her mother and she instantly hid the knife and smiled.

"Hi mom." Ruby chimed playing her innocent act, Flaky held out her hand.

"Ruby don't torment your older brother, you know not to mess with him." Flaky chastised, Ruby's eyes watered and her began to cry hating to get yelled at. Flippy walked in with a mangled and dirty plane.

"What was this doing in the garden?" He asked, Filly's eyes widened then narrowed at Ruby, sharp teeth grew and his eyes were bright green. He stomped over to her and she cried more backing away.

"You broke my plane!" He screamed, Flippy picked up Ruby and stared his son in the eyes.

"I-I was t-trying to stop you from looking for it! It was an accident I wanted to play with it I promise!" Ruby cried, Flaky rubbed her sons shoulders, he was still shaking with rage.

"Filly, calm down." She soothed, he was still angry; Flaky sighed and nodded at Flippy. He handed her Ruby, she stopped crying and watched them, Flippy relaxed and let Evil out. Evil knelt to his son and smiled, they walked to the door and Evil was about to kick it down.

"No! Take it outside, I'm getting tired of seeing that door kicked down by everybody." Flaky yelled Evil mocked her playfully and opened it. They walked outside and not 10 seconds later car tires screeched and an explosion echoed through the air.

"Chip off the old block!" Evil screamed, Ruby jumped out of Flaky's arms and ran to the door.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Flaky asked, Ruby turned around with bright red eyes and a devious smile.

"To Spree with Dad and Filly!" She said kicking down the door and running outside with Flaky's bowie knife.

"Look Daddy look!" Ruby yelled something that sounded like Lumpy cried out in pain.

"Hahaha! That's my girl!" Evil screamed, Flaky shook her head at her insane family and looked out the window to her garden. It was a completely peaceful day in her little world, she looked closer in it and smiled and a finally budding apple tree.

~~The End!~~

Should I make a sequel? Who was/is your favorite character? Should I give Disco Bear and Foxy their own short story? R&R please, and that's finally it. I'm not even asking if Shady deserves his own chapter. He doesn't. Oh and yes I killed Lumpy a lot I f**king hate Lumpy, that dumbass moose xD.

Leave me comments and tips and whatnot. I'm going to write a comedy at some point but meh, until then I hope you guys read more of my stuff. Byez and thankies for reading!


End file.
